


Indifferent

by chesiredoll



Series: Stray Kids Hybrid Series [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cat Hybrid Han Jisung | Han, Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, F/M, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Yang Jeongin | I.N, Human Bang Chan, Light Angst, M/M, Random plot, hybrid reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesiredoll/pseuds/chesiredoll
Summary: Chan wants to adopt his first hybrid. So he decided to head to a facility where he found you.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Series: Stray Kids Hybrid Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005873
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	1. The black wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story about Chan and his hybrid.

You heard the doors open from a distance. You heard three to four humans stepping inside the room. You started hearing rustling from the other cells. You kept your back facing the rails as you paid the new visitors no mind since they wouldn’t even reach the end of the place. 

You never cared for the visitors who come by this facility. You thought that since this is a place where they put abandoned and accused hybrids, they wouldn’t seek for humans again. That was thrown out of the window. 

The other hybrids made a fuss when humans visited this place. You couldn’t blame them, despite being abandoned, it was more tiring to live in a cold cell. They must’ve been here for a while but no hybrids lasted here for two years. 

Two years is what runs behind your back and to everyone else. That’s why they are giddy to please the humans who visit—to get out of here—to live. You, on the other hand, are short on time yet never once cared if someone would adopt you. 

“Someone’s here again.” You lifted your head to look at the cell beside yours. Your cell was located at the end of the hallway, yet when the hybrid still spoke quietly enough for you to hear. “It sounds like a couple.” 

You stared at the hybrid and didn’t reply. His ears were actively listening to the conversation of the humans on the other side of the hallway when you can hear them just fine. You didn’t bother listening. You are sure that they wouldn’t even reach the end of the room. 

No one has ever bothered reaching the end of the room once they found something interesting. The staff of the facility always put the abandoned ones on the entrance. Those are mostly cute cubs hybrids that are irresistible to ignore. Unlike those hybrids, your section was quiet. A few labelled hybrids were tired, like you, that they wouldn’t even bother to try. 

_ If _ ever someone did reach the end. Despite your size, the humans wouldn’t see you because you are hiding in the dark. They wouldn’t like you anyways. The other staff of the facility were very wary of you since you arrived here. Only that kid,  _ Changbin _ , was brave enough to take care of you. You commend that human for that. 

When you were rescued from the warehouse, Changbin was the one assigned to take care of you, along with the ones who are placed at the end of the hallway. He is kind. You thought it was just a facade but he showed you wrong. 

“You stare at me but you don’t even bother replying,” you were pulled away from your thoughts when the husky spoke again. “I don’t know why I waste my saliva talking to you.” 

“Just imagine talking to the wall,  _ Seungmin _ .” You mentioned before laying your head above your arms to sleep.

Seungmin would’ve told you the news he caught, but he heard their footsteps nearing the cells. So he kept quiet instead. He knows that you’ll pick it up yourself and you did. You adjusted your head to face the wall and tried to sleep. 

“I told you. There is nothing much to see him.” You rolled your eyes when you heard the irky voice of the clerk. He had often disregarded the hybrids who were placed at this side of the room—they labelled as ferals, violent, cold-blooded. 

“Well I want to see the other hybrids for a fair chance of being adopted,” your ears perked when you heard a foreign voice. You didn’t move though, you just lied there and listened to their conversation. 

_ How kind of him.  _ You thought. 

“You don’t have to waste your time for them. You liked the golden retriever hybrid earlier right?” You wanted to laugh at how the clerk sounded desperate to shoo them away. He must’ve been flustered since the customer wanted to see this section as well. 

“Why do you sound like you don’t want them to get adopted?” You can hear the hurt on the woman’s voice. It’s quite odd—for a human, to think that way. 

“It’s not like that, doctor. However, these  _ ferals  _ do not have any future. In a few months, they’ll be put down except for  _ blackie  _ over here.” You are sure that the one he’s pertaining to was Seungmin. 

The said male is a Siberian Husky hybrid. His animal form is quite similar to the other huskies but his fur was darker and his features were quite soft and not sharp. You heard a scoff from the male for being called  _ blackie _ and snarls from the other hybrids across the room. You were all used to the clerk’s attitude that you could pounce on him once he steps inside your cell. 

You are sure the others feel the same. You scared him when he went with Changbin but the poor kid got blamed, so you halted what you did. You don’t want the only kind kid in the facility to get fired because of a mischievous and cold-blooded hybrid trying to snap his co-worker for treating them like trash. 

You snapped out of your thoughts when you suddenly felt a small presence near you. A soft tug on your shrivel fur made you look to your behind. You saw a dog with large ears—no, a fennec fox hybrid trying to tug your fur. Even if the kid does that, it doesn’t hurt much. 

“Jeongin, come back! What are you doing? There’s nothing there!” The doctor called for the fox but  _ Jeongin _ ignored his owner and continued to tug your fur. You can sense Seungmin’s eyes on you, slightly wary on what you’ll do with the fox. 

“Minho—No. Aish.” You heard her curse.You glanced at their direction and saw a black cat, cautiously nearing you. 

You haven’t anything yet the black cat got threatened. You are sure that he can see you clearly. He can’t exactly do anything as his friend is near you. One wrong move, his friend could say goodbye. 

The cat hissed at your direction.  _ Give me my friend back. _

The visitors looked confused while the clerk looked like he was about to faint from anxiety. Meanwhile, you were lying there, unmoving, staring at the cat while the fox continued to tug your fur. The cat continued to stare at your unmoving form, cautiously taking a step near his friend. 

_ Jeongin. Stop doing that.  _ The cat says. The humans can’t exactly hear these voices. It sounds either a hiss, a bark or a meow to them. 

_ No! They could be Chan’s friend!  _ Your eyes furrowed as you hear the fox mentioned another name. 

_Chan? Is that the human male’s name? How common._ You commented on your mind.

You watched them until the cat finally stopped beside the fox and nudged him. Soon enough, the fox stopped tugging your fur and walked near your face. You looked down at him. He nudges his nose to you as his goodbye as the cat crept behind him and grabbed him at the back of his neck. 

You never really did anything to them. You just watched them until they reached towards the other side of the bars. The other hybrids started to bark at your direction. 

_ Boo! I thought you were going to pounce on the fox.  _

_ That was a bit disappointing! I thought we would actually see you snap someone’s neck.  _

You shook your head at their comments. You know that they are just teasing. You still have enough morals not to hurt any civilian hybrids. You understand that they feel threatened by your presence, appearance and aura. 

You saw the clerk ushering them away from the section and out of the room. You heard Seungmin sighed in relief. You glanced at his direction. “I honestly thought you would do something about the cat.” 

“The cat was sassy but he’s just worried about the furry.” You replied, laying your head properly again on your arms and yawned. 

“We _ are _ furries.” You rolled your eyes and didn’t bother replying. You let yourself drift off to sleep as the night is long and cold. 

——————————

“Why didn’t you let us open the empty cell earlier?” Chan’s friend asked abruptly as soon as they left the room. 

Minho was still holding Jeongin on his neck as he walked towards where the seats were. Chan is still confused. He felt like someone was inside the cell that caught Jeongin’s eyes. The clerk was pale as sheet when they came out of the room but he was also frustrated. He was worried but mostly frustrated. 

“You shouldn’t let your hybrids enter a cell! We are not liable if something happens to them!” He hissed instead of answering the question. 

“Are you telling us that there is a hybrid inside that cell?” Chan looked up to the clerk, who was taken aback from the question. 

“And what would you do if there was? I wouldn't advise you to adopt that hybrid.” The clerk argues, shaking his head as he organizes his things. “Please leave now. You’ve caused enough trouble for today. Just come back without the hybrids if you really want to adopt the golden retriever hybrid.” 

The two shared a look before they could answer a refute, they were kicked out of the facility along with Minho and Jeongin. Jisung was relatively quiet while in his animal form. He’s been with them being carried by Chan’s friend. The latter cat was trying to get a glimpse of the hybrid earlier but no luck. The cell was too dark for him to see. 

“That facility is really fishy, especially that clerk. He seems to be hiding something.” His friend comments as they enter Chan’s car. Minho, Jeongin and Jisung sat behind, morphing into a human and wore their clothes. “Jeongin. Why did you suddenly enter the cell?” 

“Chan’s looking for someone to adopt right? I found them there. I think Chan will like them.” Jeongin mentioned excitedly as he thought of the hybrid earlier. Minho looked at him with disapproval. 

“I don't think it's a good idea to bring someone like that. They're bad news.” Minho rejected as he shook his head. He really disliked what he felt earlier. He felt scared and weak in front of that hybrid. They reek of something and the fox doesn’t seem to mind or notice it. 

“Why? What’s wrong with the hybrid you saw?” She asked, concerned that something would have happened earlier. 

“The hybrid that Jeongin neared reeks death. I don’t think it’s good for Chan to adopt a violent hybrid.” What Minho said was right but it is still all up to the male, who is driving quietly, to decide what he’ll do. 

“The clerk was hiding the existence of that hybrid. Maybe it’s one of the hybrids that got rescued?” Jisung mentioned out of the blue. It caught everyone’s attention. Chan glanced at Jisung through the rear mirror while his friend turned her head to male’s direction. 

“Rescued? Did you meant the hybrids that got rescued from a warehouse of a poucher two years ago?” Chan heard that news before. 

Many years ago, there were cases of missing hybrids in the city. The hybrids were poached and disappeared without any traces. His father was one of the victims. They used to have a hybrid at home but they disappeared. Then, two years ago, the authorities located the warehouse where the missing hybrids were kept and used to fight in an underground hybrid battle. 

Chan is not sure which facility took those hybrids to be taken care of. However, after seeing the clerk’s actions earlier. He is somehow sure that the hybrids at the end of the hallway came from the warehouse except for the husky. Chan grimaced when he remembered the clerk telling them that they’ll be put down in a few months. 

“I remembered that there was a black canadian wolf hybrid found in the warehouse.” Jisung added, the female searched on the web what it looks like and showed it to the hybrids. Minho hisses loudly while Jeongin’s eyes shined.

“I think that's similar to the one I saw at the facility earlier!” Jeongin excitedly tells them. The female looks at the photo again and nods. The car pit to a stop when the red light signaled, she showed him the photo. 

“What do you think?” Chan stares at the photo. The black canadian wolf looks majestic. The male didn’t Moments later the green light signals, Chan focuses on the road and said, 

“Let’s see what we can do.” 


	2. He’s Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics - Telepathy communication only hybrids could understand
> 
> “Italic” - conversations that humans could hear.

You guessed that it was already late at night, seeing that there is not much light coming from the hall. You did not have much sense of time due to being locked inside this cell of yours for the past two years. It had been a couple of hours (you think) since the odd couple left. The whole room was silent and most hybrids were already asleep except from you and Seungmin. This routine started a month after he was placed beside your cell. 

“Have you ever wondered if someone will adopt us?” You never would have thought that you’ll hear that question from him. 

It was out of the blue but about time that he would actually start to feel that way. It had been 10 months since Seungmin arrived at the facility. He is a sweet husky hybrid who was unfortunately adopted by an abusive family. They used to beat him up whenever they had a chance. In the end, they accused him of being feral and told the authorities that he “attacked” them. The authorities put him here. You couldn’t blame him if he started feeling that way despite everything that he experienced from his past family. 

At first you thought that he would hold any resentment from the family, and he did, except for the only person whom he actually liked in that family—the daughter. You looked at his direction to see his head near the rails that separates your cells. His eyes were gleaming with sadness and longing. You are sure that he misses the child that help him sane inside that house. That’s why his hope for human kindness was not fading. 

“There’s always a chance for you.” You replied curtly. He should always know that he still has a chance to experience being adopted. He is still a house-friendly hybrid. It wouldn’t be hard to find a home and a new owner too. 

Seungmin’s ear perked at your answer. His eyes glistened with hope. The male knew that you would’ve given him a different answer. He liked how you actually thought of giving a mellow answer instead of a brutal one. 

It was not exactly on your intention to give a harsh answer but your circumstances are different with him. You wouldn’t be surprised if he gets adopted soon. If he did, you hope that Seungmin will find a kind owner. 

“What do you think about the couple earlier?” Seungmin asked you again. You know that he’s curious with why you had reacted that indifferently towards the hybrids. He knew that you wouldn’t let anyone enter the cell without biting their heads off unless it’s Changbin. 

You gruff at the thought of the couple. “Annoying. They brought their hybrids here and couldn’t even stop them from messing around. They’re lucky it’s me.” 

Seungmin chuckles once he remembered watching the fox earlier. He really thought you would hostage the fox to trouble the clerk. “Johnny seemed to like you.” 

“Johnny? Seungmin, his name is Jeongin.” You corrected.

“Oh. Was it Jeongin? Johnny and Jeongin sounds similar.” You chuckled at his silliness. Seungmin is bad at remembering other people’s names. “But it looks like the fox was onto something earlier.” 

You know that. It was out of the blue to be approached by him earlier. The only primary reason they are here was to adopt a hybrid. You are pretty sure, they’ll pick someone who is suitable for them—house friendly hybrid. The fennec did mention that she could be ‘Chan’s friend’. 

“Either way, I’m pretty sure the cat won’t let his owner adopt someone like me.” You deduced, remembering how the cat acted around you. Seungmin scoffed, shaking his head.

“You’re not that bad.” He assures, sticking his nose between the rails. “You reeked death but that’s because you had no choice. You had to survive in the warehouse.” 

You hummed, memories resurfacing when he mentions the warehouse. It had only been a year and ten months since you were freed from that hellhole. However, despite being away from the warehouse itself doesn’t mean you are freed from it  _ mentally.  _ You lied your head between your arms and frowned. 

“You’re going to keep awake the whole night, Seungmin.” You responded as Seungmin smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry.” 

—————————-

Morning came and the facility opened again. You were no longer surprised from the moment you opened your eyes, it’s still dark. The end of the room had always been out of reach by the sun. That’s why it had always been cold and gloomy, but you were used to it. 

A loud clanging from the metal bar startle you awake. You had always been sensitive to sound ever since you were taken to the warehouse. You can never put your guard down on that place. That place is composed of the worst human jerks. 

You let out a small growl of irritation and glanced at Seungmin’s peaceful form on the other side of the rails. A little later than that, you heard footsteps and a trolley being pushed, nearing the cell. You looked to the front to see one of the staff pushing a trolley with two remaining food plates and a few sheets. The smell of the food entered your nostrils. 

He enters Seungmin’s cell first, placing the food on the small table. You stared at him while he neared the sleeping husky on the ground. He petted it’s head, stirring the male hybrid awake. “Your food’s here, Seungmin.” 

“ _Thank you, Changbin_.” Seungmin nudges his hand. 

“Eat your food, okay? I’ll be back later to collect the plate.” Changbin, the staff, reminds him and the latter nodded his head merrily. Moments later, Changbin left the cell and closed him. He heads to the door of your cell and unlocks it. 

“Wolf.” The male greets as he enters the cell with the plate of food in his hand. You pushed yourself to stand up and stepped out of the dark, revealing your form. 

“ _Human_.” You greeted briefly and neared the small table at the center of the cell. He places the food at the table and grabs a large cloth on the trolley. 

“Are you going to change into a human?” He asks, gesturing the cloth in case you wanted to. Changbin has always been gentle when it comes to handling you. He is considerate as he takes care of a hybrid on his own as well. 

“ _Do you want me to_?” You inquired, glancing at the male and met his eyes. 

He smiles lightly, “Only if you want to.” 

You shook your head and ate the food on the plate without turning into your human form. Changbin went to the part where you sleep. He changes the sheet that keeps you from feeling the cold floor of the cell. 

“I heard from the clerk that someone visited here.” Changbin started to initiate the conversation. He always does that and also to hear your opinion. “Did he see you?” 

“ _Nope_.” You replied curtly once you finished eating the food. You looked back to see him looking at you with his mouth open. “ _You’re going to catch flies at that rate_.” 

“He didn’t see you?” He exclaimed, making Seungmin flinch from his loud voice. 

“ _Don’t be so loud, Changbin. My ears are ringing._ ” Seungmin complained followed by barks from other hybrids as well. 

“Why didn’t you let him see you?” He bickered, sending Seungmin an apologetic look before glancing at you again. You shrugged as answer. “Don’t give me that! Wolf you only have two months left before they’ll put you out! You need to get adopted!” 

Changbin was really worried about you. When he had first seen you enter the facility, he could remember his own hybrid as well. Like you did, his hybrid had come from a warehouse, poached and was placed in a different warehouse. You recognized Changbin’s hybrid when he showed a picture of her once. The hybrid he adopted was one that you had teamed with when there was a joined competition. You are happy for the hybrid to get adopted by someone like Changbin. The human male could see that you two had similarities and even if he wants to adopt you on his own, he couldn’t. It’s against the facility’s policy. 

Now that there’s only two months left, he keeps on encouraging you to appeal to the human visitors. There is not as much luck as it seems. You shook your head at his panicked state. “ _You know it’s not that easy to be adopted easily into a household. Especially someone like me_.” 

“Could you atleast try, wolf?” Changbin persuades in a soft manner. He nears you and pets your head. You smiled and leaned to his touch. “I don’t want to see you sleep without actually seeing outside. You’ve had enough scars on your body.” 

“ _I’m more glad to see that there is still a kind human like you exists in this world._ ” You felt his forehead atop of your head, staying there for a few minutes before moving away. You looked up to see him smiling, 

“I’m sure the person you saw yesterday is a good one.” You tilted your head, sending him an inquisitive look. How is he so sure when he hadn’t met them? Unless, 

“ _Do you know the person who went here yesterday?_ ” You narrowed your eyes, staring at the male, who sweatdropped at the sudden question. 

“Uhm. Excuse me,” Before the male could get fried at his own statement, a small female voice caught their attention. You and Changbin turned your head at the direction of the woman outside the cell, looking at them innocently. “Uhm, Hi. Are you the caretaker? The clerk told me to enter here and find you.” 

“Uh, yeah. That’s me. Are you looking for someone to adopt?” Changbin inquired as he dusted his cloth and nodded his head. He glances at you while you remain staring at the woman. He gives you one last pet before walking out of the cell, padlocking it when he’s outside. 

The woman nodded and glanced at Seungmin’s direction for a moment. “Yeah. I was hoping to adopt a husky hybrid. I looked around at the other hybrids but there’s only one that I could find.” She gives him a small smile. Seungmin tilted his head in curiosity. 

Changbin beamed at her statement, “You came just in time. We only have one left. Although, I’m going to be honest with you. Minnie was placed here after he got accused of being feral by his previous owners. Although I promise you Minnie is not as what they had said.” 

The woman nodded her head. “That’s very sweet of you to defend him. I’m sure his previous owners did him dirty.” 

“You can enter the cell to talk to him if you want. Just to make sure you guys are compatible. If you like him, then we can get the papers signed to be processed.” Changbin suggested as the woman smiled and nodded at him. 

_ Should I bite her?  _ You almost chuckled at Seungmin’s comment. 

_ You idiot. I thought you wanted to get adopted?  _ You queried as you watched the woman observe Changbin opening the lock on Seungmin’s cell. 

_ I want to but it’s too sudden.  _ Seungmin protested, glancing at your direction. You rolled your eyes at his comment. You stood up and headed to your bed. 

“Oh, the Canadian wolf looks stunning too.” She chirps that made you look at her with bewilderment. Changbin smiles at the compliment you received.

“You can check her out too if you want.” 

The woman denied politely, “I remembered that wolves are very wary towards strangers. I might anger her if I suddenly entered her cell.” 

_ She’s smart.  _ You commented, impressed. That was the first time you heard a human who had knowledge about your quirks.  _ Looks like she’s a keeper, Seungmin.  _

—————————

That woman is definitely a keeper for you. She’s very understanding towards Seungmin, as if she had known him for a long time. The male hybrid was slightly wary of her. You couldn’t blame him. That was the first time he made contact with other people similar to how Changbin treated him. In the end, the woman did not adopt Seungmin yet as she thought that the male would be uncomfortable with the idea. She promised that she’ll come back tomorrow again to visit him. 

You definitely saw him wag his tail when she said that. You snickered when Seungmin looked lost after she left him. She even said goodbye to you despite not saying anything. You gave her a nod as an acknowledgement and turned your head away to sleep. You thought that was the last visit but you were wrong. 

At noon, you heard the door from the other end opened again. You can hear Changbin talking with another person. If it’s Changbin, then they’re going in this part of the room. 

_ Oh. He’s here.  _ Seungmin commented as he barked, greeting the human with Changbin. 

“Oh hey, buddy. You remembered me.” You turned your head to see the same male yesterday. He is standing in front of Seungmin’s cell while Changbin stopped in front of your cell. Despite being hidden in the dark, you can tell that Changbin is looking at you. 

“So that’s how you’ve been hiding from visitors.” Changbin commented as he shook his head. The other male, you remembered his name is Chan, walked in front of your cell. 

“So, the Canadian wolf hybrid is really inside? I can’t see anyone from here.” He says as he squints his eyes trying to find you. 

“Yeah. She’s right there in the dark, hiding. She doesn’t like interacting much with humans because of her history with our kind.” Changbin briefly mentioned your story, not giving too much details to the male. 

“You said, she’s gonna be put out in two months? That’s really harsh.” Chan commented as he gave a solemn look at your direction. 

“I know right? These hybrids don't deserve to be put out just because they couldn’t be adopted.” Changbin grimaced as he glanced at the male. “Are you sure you wanted to adopt her? She’s very indifferent.” 

Chan nods his head. “I’m sure we’ll get along.  _ somehow _ .” He whispers the last one but you still heard it. Changbin chuckled. 

“Do you want to go inside?” You almost smirked at Changbin’s suggestion. Sometimes you don’t know if Changbin is helping or trolling. You thought the male would doubt him but he immediately agreed that surprised the shorter male. 

The other hybrids barked loudly.  _ That man is going to be torn to pieces.  _

_ Do you remember the one that the poachers entered her cage? He lost an arm because he’s too cocky.  _

You mentally snickered when you remembered that. That was one of the reasons why they label you as such. Seeing the male who had no doubts to enter a wolf’s den felt like a de javu. You can see Changbin panicking slightly as you might do something about the male. He was just joking but Chan seemed eager to enter the cell. Once he unlocks the cell, he enters first and followed by Chan as you slowly rise from your bed. 

“Wolf…” That was the second time you heard his warning tone. The first time was when the clerk visited your cell without prior notice. 

“Does she get easily irritated?” Chan inquires as he looks at the male. 

_ So, what are you going to do?  _ Seungmin barked at you. 

_ Scare him.  _ You replied shortly. As you slowly stepped out of the dark. You emitted a low growl from your throat that caught their attention. Chan turned his head to see your arm covered with black fur. Changbin immediately moved in front of Chan, hand outstretched to his side as if protecting the male. 

“Wolf, calm down. He’s not an enemy.” He says as you slowly stepped out of the dark. 

_ Step away from him, Changbin.  _ You bare your fangs, trying to scare them. Changbin knows that you won’t hurt him. He already knew enough of your antics that’s why he’s scared that you might do something to the visitor. 

Chan, on the other hand, seemed entranced by the hybrid in front of him. You were not in a good shape. Your fur is ragged and dull despite Changbin taking care of it. You had bald spots on your body because of the fleeting scars around your body. You even have a scar on your right eye because of the hybrid you fought before. 

“Ya. What are you doing? Just stay behind me.” Changbin ordered the male but he didn’t listen. Chan still continued and stood in front of the male. You growled at the male. 

Changbin panicked when he saw you changed your stance. Seungmin watched with amusement while the other hybrids watched with anticipation. They are barking a lot, waiting, just waiting for you to pounce on the male. 

“Hey.” Chan softly called, “It’s fine. I won’t hurt you. I’m a friend.” 

“ _ That’s what they all said. _ ” You opened your mouth to let him hear. Chan grew confused as to how you could speak in your animal form. 

“ _ Changbin you should back away. _ ” Seungmin opened his mouth to speak as well. The two males turned their heads to Seungmin’s direction. 

Changbin knew that you could speak in your animal, but he is still surprised to hear Seungmin’s voice every once a while. He knew that Seungmin knew what’s up and followed his suggestion. When he did, you made a move and pinned the visitor down. 

“Wolf!” Changbin exclaimed loudly when he heard a loud thump on the ground. 

You looked at his direction and growled, “ _ Don’t even think of stepping near, human. I won’t hesitate to snap his head off. _ ” 

It made him freeze and looked away. You looked down to the male, who was writhing in pain from the impact. Your weight doesn’t make it comfortable at all. You are holding him down by your paw, giving your weight on it. 

“ _ You should know when someone is trolling you. Haven’t you at least read something about entering a wolf’s den, human? _ ” You inquired, mocking the male beneath you. 

You looked into his eyes and found something that almost made you falter. Chan’s eyes gleamed, not with fear but with sadness. You honestly didn’t understand why. 

_ He’s odd.  _

“I’m sorry for entering without your permission but I wanted to adopt you.” Chan replied calmly as he didn’t break his eye contact with you. 

You bare your fangs and neared his face. “ _ Don’t you get scared having a predator that could snap in half if she wants to? _ ” 

“I am scared,” he answered almost immediately. “I am scared but I don’t want to waste my chance to talk with you.” 

Your eyes narrowed at his answer. You couldn’t believe the guts of the man in front of you. In the end, he is still scared of you. He wouldn’t last long if he becomes your owner. You heard the other hybrids bark again. 

_ Snap his head already! We’re getting bored!  _

_ Come on, Wolf! Show us why you became the Alpha!  _

You snapped your head towards their direction and growled menacingly,  _ Shut up! I don’t need you ordering me around like those pathetic humans!  _

The hybrids whimpered and even Seungmin flinched at your tone. The males looked around when everyone suddenly acted up when you growled. You looked down at Chan again, “ _and you_.” 

“ _ I don’t need an owner like you. _ ” You finally removed your paw from his chest and walked back to your bed, letting the dark consume your form. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi surprise! I finally finished the second part of the story. I’m sorry it took so long. I had been suffering from writer’s block since the finals ended. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, you guys!


	3. Time to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your actions comes great consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics - Telepathy communication only hybrids could understand
> 
> “Italic” - conversations that humans could hear.
> 
> This chapter contains swearing, mentions of regrets, and other things that can be triggering. Idk how to describe them hehe

It had been weeks since Chan visited you. Ever since you made that stunt, you were _damn_ sure that he won’t come back here. Changbin looked worried after that day. You know that it probably reached the clerk already. The male was really quiet and anxious with something. You could tell what it was. 

The staff are speeding it up. 

This is the consequences of your actions. The actions that you know that will lead you into this situation. They’re going to make you sleep. Even if you still have time. You just don’t know when exactly it’ll happen. It made you anxious as well. Even Seungmin, who seemed to notice Changbin’s odd demeanor. 

“ _Is there something that’s going to happen?_ ” Seungmin queried one afternoon when Changbin brought your food. 

Changbin froze at the question and slowly glanced at the innocent husky hybrid. He glanced to your direction and met your eyes. He knows too well that you already know. The male glanced at the husky and unsurely smiled. “It’s nothing. I’m just worried about my hybrid.” 

Seungmin narrowed his eyes. “ _I’m not dumb, Changbin. What’s going to happen?_ ” 

“ _They’re putting me to sleep._ ” You answered. Seungmin snapped his head to your direction, alarmed. 

“ _WHAT? They can’t do that!!_ ” He protested followed by a bark from the others. 

_That’s not fair! You didn’t harm the human yet you’ll get put out?_

_Humans are crazy!_

_We should’ve tried escaping instead of being “saved” by them._

“ _Quiet_.” You barked that made everyone shut up. 

You had been with them for years. Those hybrids in this part of the room were all from the same warehouse(except Seungmin, of course). They are your makeshift family. You are all running out of time. It hurts that they’ll be on the same faith as you in less than a month. You wanted them to at least have a normal life. A normal life in a household, let them have the love and affection that they couldn’t have when they were still young. 

Seungmin looked frantic and glanced at Changbin. “ _Changbin. Please tell me there is still a way to help her. I don’t want her to sleep._ ” He neared the male, who sat on the cold floor. 

The husky hybrid placed his head on the latter’s thigh and whimpered. Seungmin pleaded, ears folding to the side. “ _I don’t want her to go._ ” 

Changbin looked at the husky with a pained expression. “We had a solution before, bud. However, after she did that stunt. We had no other options. Unless…” 

_Unless Chan comes back._ You thought, remembering the innocent male who visited you. You can still remember the hurt expression on his face after you said that you don’t need someone like him. 

You immediately shook your head. That won’t happen. It will never happen. It was just a simple test if he could actually do it. However, like the rest, he didn’t come back. 

It might be ironic. Somehow, you wanted the male to come back. You tend to push people away because of everything you have experienced. You had no one to trust. You couldn’t trust anyone except for yourself. You wanted to go back into the old times when you are still a pup, back when you were still innocent. If you weren’t poached back then, will you be different? 

Will you be affectionate? Had hope for human kindness? Will you be like those house-friendly hybrids despite being different? Despite being a wolf? 

“ _Unless what? Tell me!!_ ” He demands, eyes gleaming with desperation but Changbin couldn’t utter a reply. 

“ _It’s okay pup._ ” Seungmin glanced at your direction. You neared the bars that separates your cell. Seungmin stands up and nears you, whimpering. He looks up to you and whines. 

“ _It’s not okay. I haven’t been here for long. I don’t want to be alone. Please_.” 

“Do you want to go inside her cell, Seungmin?” The said male glanced at Changbin. 

“ _Can we do that?_ ” Changbin nodded as Seungmin immediately followed him. The human male walked to the entrance of your cell, unlocking it. 

Almost immediately, Seungmin runs inside and to you. You welcomed him, smiling sadly at the husky hybrid, who had finally got near you without being separated by the bars. You could almost see Seungmin tearing up. You started bathing the husky, who didn’t complain, and let you do it. “ _Why did I get to experience this when I know this could be the last time I could see you?_ ” He whines as you continue. 

“ _Thank you, Changbin_.” The said male smiled once he finally heard you say his name. He neared the two of you and sat down in front of you. 

He placed his forehead on yours and frowned, closing his eyes. “ _I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop them. I’ll do everything I can to save you from sleeping._ ” 

“ _It’s fine, Changbin. This moment is going to happen anyways._ ” You answered softly, closing your eyes briefly. 

“Why did you do that?” 

“ _What?_ ” 

“The stunt. Why did you pull something like that?” He questioned, moving away to look at you. You stared back at him before answering. 

“ _I did it to you before, right?_ ” You told him. He grew confused for a moment before dawn appeared on his face. You smiled and looked back at the smaller male. You neared your face to Seungmin, who licked your face. “ _Now you know why I did it_.” 

“Yeah. I’ll figure something out…” He says, petting your head before leaving. He let Seungmin stay with you. He knows that Seungmin doesn’t want to leave your side especially at this rate. 

As the night deepens, Seungmin scoots himself closer to you. You let him do it. It was his only way to feel that he’s safe. That you are still there. You rested your head near his. He was already asleep, tired from crying that you’ll leave at any moment. You heard him mutter something. “ _I don’t want you to go_.” 

“ _You’ll be fine without me._ ” You whispered. You know that he will be adopted soon. He won’t witness the others being put to sleep like you did. He won’t feel his heart break at the sight of his fellow hybrids being dragged using the rope to the white room. 

———————————

The next morning is the day you are all dreading about. You are all startled awake when you hear multiple steps coming near towards the end of the hall. Seungmin jolted awake, standing defensively in front of you. 

_Fuck. They’re here. They’re gonna take you away from me!_ Seungmin cries loudly, as the other hybrids barks as well. 

_Don’t let them get near you!_

_We really should’ve escaped that place long ago._

_This is unbearable to watch._

Soon, there are multiple people marching in front of your cell. They are all wearing protective gears and holding the dreading rope. The clerk saw Seungmin inside your cage and turned angrily to Changbin, who was following him behind. 

“WHY DID YOU LET THE DOG INSIDE THAT CELL? ARE YOU NUTS?” He yelled as Changbin flinched at the raise of his tone. 

“ _It’s not his fault! I wanted to stay here_!” Seungmin argued as he bare his canine teeth to them. The men in protective gear turned towards the clerk. 

“What should we do about him?” The clerk stared at Seungmin. “Should we hurt him too? In case he attacks?” 

“No. You can’t hurt him. A client wants to adopt him. He can’t be damaged.” The clerk shook his head. A small pause before he smirked menacingly, “But you can hurt him just a little.” 

They nodded their heads and immediately attempted to unlock the padlock on your cell but you lunged to the bars. Everyone fell on their backs as a loud clang from the bars was here from your impact. You bare your fangs as you gave them a menacing look. 

“ _Don’t even think of hurting Seungmin or else I won’t hesitate to snap your neck when you enter this cell._ ” They all flinched at your tone. The hybrids hit their cell bars as well, making the humans stay in the middle. Changbin looked away and started fidgeting on his phone. You backed away from the bars. “ _I’ll come peacefully if you promised you won’t hurt him._ ” 

“ _NO! STOP IT. DON’T LISTEN TO HER. I DON’T CARE IF YOU HURT ME. I WON’T LET YOU DRAG HER AWAY._ ” Seungmin argued as you looked back at him to snarl. He flinched and moved back. 

They all looked at each other and to the clerk, who swallowed his saliva and puffed his chest, acting all mighty, as he raised his chin to look down on you. “A-and how would we k-know if you are saying the truth?” 

You snickered at his stuttering. “ _I do not back up from my words, human. If you will do your part from not hurting him._ ” 

The two of you made a staring contest. You wanted to make sure that nothing bad will happen to him. He’s innocent. Seungmin is attached to someone like you when he shouldn’t be. You do not want him to get hurt when they are taking you away. Finally the clerk nodded once. “It’s a deal.”

“ _NO_!” Seungmin protested. 

“ _Give me a few minutes. I want to say goodbye to him._ ” You told him and didn’t even wait for his permission and turned to near Seungmin. The male was already whining as he neared you. 

_No. No… Please don’t go. I don’t want you to go, wolf. I don’t want to lose you._ He whined as he nudged you with his nose. He lifted his hands to you, as if attempting to hug you. 

_You’ll be fine, pup. Don’t worry. It won’t hurt a bit._ You assured, nudging his head with your nose. You embraced him in your own way and the two of you stayed there for a while. 

Then it was time.

_No… Please no._ You heard him as he cried. You pulled away and walked towards the door where they opened the cell door. You looked back at Seungmin and smiled. 

_You’ll be fine, pup. Trust me._ You said as you finally left the cell. The men in protective gear locked the cage, leaving Seungmin there in your cage. Your fellow hybrids from the warehouse howled, bidding their goodbye to you. 

_It was nice knowing a hybrid like you, Alpha._

So you replied, And _to all of you._

——————————

You didn’t know how long it had been. The minutes that had passed felt like hours. You felt dizzy being inside the white room. Your whole body was strapped on the metal table. You didn’t even bother fighting off the straps. It was your deal. You’ll come with them without a fight. 

You were given an IV for the meantime. They haven’t even administered anything yet you already feel dizzy just by being in this room. It reminded you of the warhouse, they had a similar room like this in there. They bring hybrids inside to give them “medicine” an immune-related booster to bring back your energy immediately—to be able to stand on the ring as soon as possible. 

You experienced those things, a lot. Many times, in your years being in that place. You hated how you keep seeing your life flashes through your eyes. You hated how they kept on stalling when they could just inject you the medicine already. 

“Are the medicines ready?” Your ears perked, hearing a foreign voice. You heard other voices as well as you assumed they are all medical professionals. 

“Yes, doctor. We’re ready to administer it upon your order.” 

“Anything happened before I entered?” The said doctor questioned the humans with him. 

“No, doc. She’s very quiet and timid. She didn’t even try to fight while we were strapping her.” The others informed him. You heard the doctor about to speak again when you cut him off.

“ _Just fucking administer the medicine already. Stop stalling._ ” You told them coldly, glancing at them to the side before looking away and resting your head. 

You stared outside the glass as you heard them talk about the things they are about to do. You breathe as you feel the IV start to push medication on your arm. 

Your vision became blurry, as if your head was playing with you but you saw a familiar figure outside, not Changbin but someone else. You slowly felt your eyelids grow heavy, not even fighting it off—you closed them. 

The last thing you saw was a man banging his hand on the glass mirror and desperate shouts. 

————————

Chan stared at the rear mirror for the nth time, glancing at your sleeping form on the back seat. He heaved a long sigh and focused on the road, driving back to the apartment complex. That was the first time, Chan felt so scared in his life. He thought he was going to lose you. When Changbin texted him early in the morning, he rushed out of his apartment and sped through the facility to stop them from putting you to sleep. 

He knows that it was odd to feel something like that for a hybrid that he saw for the first time. It was impossible to form such an attachment on such a short meeting. He wasn’t sure why he felt that way either. He almost cried when he saw you not moving on the operating table, eyes closed, the medicine pushing through the IV inserted on your arm. 

He almost fought with the doctor to stop them from running the medicine. After that, he immediately talked to the clerk to adopt you. Despite the clerk pushing him not to rethink his choice, he didn’t stop. In the end, he got the papers and Changbin along with a few other staff helped him to carry your sleeping form in his car. He felt a tap on his shoulder, he glanced briefly to see the same male who texted him. 

“She’s going to be okay.” Changbin assures him, glancing at you briefly before looking at him again. “I talked to the doctor earlier. He said that she had taken a small dosage of the medicine. When she wakes up, she’ll feel groggy and disoriented. It would take at least a few days to recover her strength. You have to take care and earn her trust around that time.” 

Chan nods his head, taking in the information he gave. He knows that it won’t be easy to earn your trust. It might take a while like his friend earning Minho’s trust. He won’t stop until he earns your trust too. 

Moments later, they finally reached the parking area of the apartment complex. They met his friend along with Minho, Jeongin and Jisung on their human forms and helped them carry you to Chan’s apartment. 

“Finally!” His friend huffed from tiredness after they placed you on Chan’s bed. She sat on the ground catching her breath, Minho nearing her, huffing as well and leaned on her shoulder. Jisung and Jeongin did the same 

“Thank you for helping me out, guys.” Chan smiled and they nodded, mentioning that it was nothing. He immediately went to the kitchen and made refreshments. 

“I’ll help!” Jeongin chirped when he entered the kitchen. Chan sent him a smile and nodded. Jeongin moved around the kitchen like it’s his home, asking Chan a few things every once in a while. 

“Chan,” The said male turned in the fox’s direction. “Thank you for saving her.” 

Chan smiled and nodded at the younger male. “Of course bud. Thank you for telling me that she was there.” 

Jeongin smiled cutely at the male. He held the tray and walked with Chan back to the room. “You know, when I first saw her inside the cage, I was surprised. I felt like I saw someone similar to you.” 

Chan raised a brow, intrigued. “Just by a simple look?” 

Jeongin nods at the human male. “When I actually first saw you. I was scared. I thought you were like our previous owner who would hurt us.” 

Chan’s expression softened when he saw a flash of fear flickered on the younger male’s eyes. “However, it changed when you smiled warmly at us. I said to myself, _ah. This person is not like him. He looks warm_.” 

Jeongin’s expression changed and smiled at him again. “That’s the same when I neared her. She had an intimidating aura around her. I could almost sense Death with her like Minho said before. But she was actually the opposite. I felt like she is similar to us but different in some way.” 

“So, please don’t ever get tired of her. I’m sure that she’ll come around you, like Minho did to our new mom!” 

Chan smiled at the encouragement the younger male did. He never thought that someone would sense the small fear residing in him. His thoughts had always been coming back from the day she pounced on him. She said it herself, she doesn’t need him. Contrary to what Changbin told him that she was only testing him. 

Chan is not sure if she will test him again. Maybe she will but who knows? He really can’t figure what’s on her mind. 

Jeongin suddenly giggled, which made Chan look. “What’s so funny?”

“Now that I think about it, Minho and noona are somewhat similar.” 

Chan chuckled at the thought. They both flinched when the door suddenly opened, revealing a not so pleased Minho glaring at the younger male. “Yikes he heard me.” 

“I definitely did, Innie.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy New Year Everyone! I’m posting this for a surprise chapter this year. 🤣 Idk if i’ll add another chapter for this AU so it’ll have a total of 6 chapters but i’ll see if I should. How are you guys? I hope you are all safe! I wish for everyone to have a healthy year! 
> 
> The chapter might be in Chan’s point of view since the wolf is quite disoriented because of the medicine. Maybe Chan will know her name? Idk 🤣
> 
> Have a great day everyone <3


	4. Name

“How weird.” Chan stood up when he saw his friend walking outside his room, staring briefly at the closed door. 

“What’s weird?” Chan inquired, eyes flickered with worry when he saw her troubled expression. It had been a full day since you arrived at his home and half an hour ago, you woke up, disoriented. 

Chan was going to check up on you but felt a small chill before he could enter his room. When he opened it, he felt like he was being watched. When he tried to search for who it might be, he met your cold eyes, staring at him. He felt his hair stand up and closed the door instinctively before calling for his friend.  Chan could only sigh when he remembered his actions earlier. That wasn’t good. He knew it was normal to be scared like Changbin said but the younger male advised that he should work on steeling his resolve. He said that you could sense it, without the influence of medicine or not. That’s how they cultivated you at the warehouse. 

“Well, for one thing, she is unresponsive. I was checking for vitals and everything seemed normal.” She says as she nears the male and sits down on the couch. “Out of all the patients I’ve encountered, she doesn’t really seem to respond most of the time.” 

“That’s how she is, like Changbin mentioned.” Chan replies as he takes a seat next to her. His friend hummed, in deep thought of something while Chan shifted uncomfortably. 

“Is there something wrong with her?” 

His friend immediately flinched, returning to earth and turned to him, shaking her head. “It’s not like that. She is still disoriented and somehow weak because of the medicine. I’m just worried that she might not tell if she is in pain or not. It’s hard to help someone if they are hiding their symptoms.” 

Chan nodded his head. His friend had always been telling him about some of her patients dismissing their own symptoms until a certain threshold. She hates seeing them in pain but she can’t help them if they won’t tell her what they are feeling. “I was thinking if you could help me.” 

“Huh?” 

She shifted on her seat, eyes gleaming. “I was wondering if you could help her open up. At Least to the point she’s comfortable enough to share her thoughts. It would be a great help and I could give her proper medicine.” 

Chan felt a stroke of anxiousness inside him. He is not entirely sure if he could do that. He did want to adopt you but he was trying to be mentally prepared these past few weeks for you. He was not ready just yet. He flinched when he felt a pat on his shoulder. He saw his friend give him an encouraging nod. “You’re not alone on this one, okay? You helped me when I took the kids in and Changbin is also there to help as well.” 

Her words made him ease, so he smiles and nods. “Thanks, bud. You are a lifesaver.” He pulls her into a tight hug. She pats his back. 

It wasn’t long until he heard his door opened and followed by a huge hiss. They pulled away and glanced at the door to see Minho frowning at their direction. His friend smiles at the male hybrid, innocently. “Oh, hi Minho.” 

Minho narrowed his eyes, slightly glaring at the male. “You were taking so long and I am here to fetch you but it looks like you were having a good time.” 

Chan’s eyes widened and scooted away from his friend, trying to save himself from the male territorial tendencies. He stood up abruptly and announced, “I’m gonna go and check on her. You guys, uhm, talk, I guess? Bye,” and flees into his room. 

“Minho, it wasn’t like that.” He heard his friend say faintly. 

_ Those two really need to confess already.  _ He thought, shaking his head. He didn’t want to get caught up with the two so he left and out of sight from the male hybrid in his living room. 

He froze on his place when he felt the same deja vu feeling he felt earlier. Chan internally scolded himself for entering his room in instinct and forgot that he had a hybrid inside. He took a deep breath and slowly turned his head, meeting your cold yet tired eyes. You were staring at him. 

He smiles awkwardly, “uhm, hi?” 

You didn’t respond. Instead you just… stared, like what you did when Jeongin was inside your cell. Chan shifted nervously, trying not to look nervous but he knows that you can sense him being antsy. “How are you feeling?” 

No response. 

The two of you made a staring contest, his eyes blinking innocently at your direction before you turned your head away and ignored him. Chan felt confused but relieved at the same time. 

_ At Least she didn’t pounce on me. _ He commented mentally before shaking his head at the thought. He could still feel a phantom of pain after that encounter. 

_ Try saying something to her.  _ A voice inside his head nagged as his eyes still remained in your direction. 

_ Should I? I feel like I’m going to upset her or something.  _ He reasoned to himself. It was like having an angel and a demon on his shoulders, whispering on his ears, telling him what to do. 

Before he could decide what to do, a loud knock from the door made him flinch. He glanced at the door as it opened and revealed his friend. She peeped her head between the door and looked inside, she grins awkwardly when she saw him. “Hey. I’m gonna go and head back to my apartment. Minho is being clingy again and doesn’t want to stay here a little longer.” 

It is also followed by Minho’s whine in a distance,  _ Come ooooon. Chan can handle the wolf on his own!  _

Chan grimaced at Minho’s commentary. They both know that he can’t. She sent an apologetic look to him, the male just nodded his head. “You can do it. Call me if something’s wrong with her.” 

She then turns to your direction, “I hope you’ll tell Chan if you feel something different! We want you to recover in a better condition. I know you don’t feel comfortable here but I hope you’ll get used to it soon.” 

You didn’t respond, which made his friend shrugged her shoulder and glanced at Chan one last time, sending him encouragement before closing the door. Then, in the distance hearing the main door opened and closed. Chan stood there, slightly confused about what he should do. He looks at the door and your direction a few times before mustering his courage. 

“Uhm.” That was the only time you turned at his direction. 

He hesitates for a second, “If, uhm, you need anything. You can tell me. This is your house now, I hope you’ll feel comfortable. I, uhm, also hope we’ll get along…” 

Chan was hoping to receive some reaction from you but he only met silence and a stare from you. He lets out an awkward smile before heading to his closet to grab clothes. “Since I adopted you on a short notice (not really), I wasn’t able to buy you clothes. Maybe we could do that when you finished recovering. You can use my clothes if you want.” 

Chan didn’t wait and strode to his closet, grabbing a pair of sweatpants, underwear and shirt, one for him and another one for you. In case you feel like changing into your human form. He placed the clothes above the nightstand. 

Although he didn’t have a sharp hearing similar to hybrids, a small smile made his lips when he heard your faint, ‘ _ thank you’  _ in your direction. 

With just a simple two words, Chan felt that his doubts slightly relieve his mind.

————————

It wasn’t exactly on Chan’s plan to get sick since he had to take care of you. However, his stubbornness of not bringing his own umbrella when his friend kept reminding him on multiple occasions is something that would slip out of his mind. It happened a few days after you arrived at his apartment. Although seemingly distant, you were (still) getting used to his presence whenever he came inside his room to take a few clothes. 

Chan was still slightly uncomfortable with you staring at him at random times but he tried to get used to it. Oftentimes, Chan always tells you that he’ll be working and would be home, late at night. You didn’t give him any response but he knew that you got it. He feels bad that he was supposed to take care of you but being caught up at work isn’t exactly something he could dodge. 

He is thankful that his friend, along with Minho and the kids, are there to help him. That’s why he felt bad that one time he went home getting rained at and went to sleep without taking a bath. The next day, he got a cold. He ended up sleeping the whole day, without eating or taking any medicine which made his fever worse. 

Chan was heaving heavily on the couch when you walked out of the room, in your human form. You had been transforming a lot since no one is usually around at the house and you had regained most of your strength already. You are wearing his black hoodie and sweatpants. You went out because you were going to check if there’s any food but you found a sick Chan on the couch. 

You stared at his form at the couch before leaving him and headed to the kitchen. You looked around and checked for instant noodles, the pot, cleaned it before putting water in it and placed the noodles, letting it simmer to cook. 

While waiting for it to cook, you went back to the living room and neared Chan’s weakened form. You placed a hand on his forehead and the other on yours. The difference of the temperature made you click your tongue in annoyance. “And to think humans are this weak to get a cold.” You muttered and headed to the bathroom, opening the mirror cabinet to look for some paracetamol. 

How did you know this stuff? 

Changbin talks a lot about random things, sometimes telling you different over the counter medicines and some things you learned from your original owner. That man, whose face you had forgotten, used to take care of his grandchild and you watched him a lot despite not knowing what he exactly does. 

You checked the noodles if it was edible and mixed the other ingredients and let it simmer for a few minutes. This time, you went back to the bedroom and cleaned his bed to remove some of your shed fur. After cleaning it, you heard the front door opened. 

You immediately went outside the bedroom to meet the perpetrator, showing your canine teeth to warn him but froze when you met someone, who seemed surprised at your appearance. It wasn’t long until his gaze changed and hissed at you. “Who are you? Why were you at Chan’s bedroom?” 

You slightly waver when you recognized his voice. It was the same cat you heard a few days ago, who was whining a lot towards his owner. You slightly showed disappointment but relieved on the inside it was just him. “Ah. It’s just you,” and proceeded to ignore him.

“Huh? You know me? Who are you?? Wait, what happened to Chan?” He asks when his eyes shift towards the male. 

“As you can see, the male human is sick.” You replied dryly as you headed to the kitchen to prepare the food. The male cat followed you due to his building suspicion on your identity. He never heard your voice that’s why he couldn’t tell it was you. 

“What did you do to him?” He hisses lightly, baring his fangs at you. You rolled your eyes at his hastiness. 

“That was a natural occurrence, I found him with a high fever.” You explained as you walked around and readied a bowl for the noodles. You turned to the cat again, “Make yourself useful and grab a basin. Put water in it about half the basin and a clean cloth.” 

You saw the male immediately follow your order. You continued readying the food, turning the stove off and mixed the ingredients of the instant noodles. You walked back and forth from the kitchen and to the living room to place the food and the paracetamol and the glass of water on the coffee table. 

You even heard the cat getting back on his senses, yelling in the bathroom, ‘WHY AM I FOLLOWING HER ORDERS! SHE’S SUSPICIOUS’ and rolled your eyes. Because of his shout, the sick human jolted awake slightly. You stayed on the side as you watched his expression as he writhed in pain from, you guessed, a headache. 

“Are you awake?” You piped that made him flinch and whipped his head to your direction. He froze and stared at you. 

“Uhm… Who are you and why are you in my apartment?” He questions, confusion evident on his face. You narrowed your eyes at him. He couldn’t recognize you as well because he’s disoriented and sick. 

“Does it matter? Anyway, let your stomach have something to consume before drinking the paracetamol. After you eat, drink your medicine and rest.” You instructed. It was a good thing that Chan followed your words without a doubt. 

You couldn’t help but be slightly worried if Chan can easily trust people and just agree to what people say, especially a stranger. You feel like Chan would be in trouble if he trusted people too much. You watched him as he ate his food. He looks up to meet your eyes again and stares. You stared back as well before pointing the bowl, “Eat. You need to drink your medicine.” 

You can see and sense the confusion in him. After he manages to finish the food, you hand him the medicine and a glass of water. You saw the cat hybrid walk out of the bathroom holding the basin. You scowled at him but didn’t say anything. Minho scowls at you as well. 

“Don’t give me that look. I’ll scratch you if I have too.” He says as he places the basin on the coffee table. You would’ve retorted something but bit back a reply and ignored him. That ticked the male more and bared his fangs at you and slightly hissed. 

Chan looks at the two of you, worry etches on his features. It made your scowl wither slightly. You took the glass on his hand, “Take a rest. The cat will take care of you.” 

“Huh?? Take care of him!” Minho yelled that made Chan’s ears ring, making the human male support his head because of the sudden throbbing. “Oops.” 

“Then leave. I’ll take care of him.” 

“I don’t trust you.” says the male hybrid. You raised a brow. 

“You never trusted me. You judged as quickly as a lightning bolt as if I had plans to hurt your little friend.” You crypted as you stared at him. You saw his confused expression. You turned to Chan and found him staring, “Rest, human.” 

“You’re…” Chan mumbles as he lets you make him lie down on the couch. You saw how uncomfortable he was but you ignored it at the moment. You watched as his eyes went heavy as he dove into his sleep. 

“So you’re the wolf.” You could feel Minho’s stare at the back of your head. 

“The one and only.” You answered, grabbing the clean cloth and dipping it in the basin. You squeezed the cloth to remove the excess water and wiped Chan’s forehead. 

“You looked like you know what you’re doing.” Minho scoffs as he drops himself on a one seater couch. You hummed as you did the same routine, this time on his arms. 

“I grew up from a caring household before getting poached. Gotta thank the old man for that.” You mentioned. You know that the hybrid would’ve pry sooner or later. You briefly heard the female doctor asked the male human to make you open up but you are still much comfortable talking with other hybrids rather than someone from another race (Changbin is an exception though). 

Minho nodded his head as he propped his chin on his hand. After you finished the sponge bath, you ordered the cat to place the basin on the sink. He started whining about ordering him around but you retorted that he should do something if he’s going to stay. He grumbled as he took the basin on the sink. Meanwhile, you headed back to the bedroom and opened Chan’s closet. 

You picked up a new shirt for him since you noticed that he is drenched with sweat. You headed back to the couch and attempted to undress the male when you heard a loud gasp from the kitchen. “WHY ARE YOU UNDRESSING HIM?” 

You scowled, “Don’t be so scandalous, cat.” You removed your hands on him and threw the shirt to the cat, which landed on his face. “Dress him yourself.” 

Minho groaned at your behavior. “God, you two are similar in some ways.” He complains, striding where you were and the one who changed Chan’s clothes. You didn’t get what he said and ignored him. 

You headed to the kitchen and grabbed the spare noodles enough for two people and started cooking. Moments later, Minho entered the kitchen and saw you cooking. “Is that the only thing you’re going to cook?” 

“I don’t want to burn down the house of my new owner’s apartment.” You replied cryptically. You never exactly learned how to cook. Since you spent most of your days trying to survive in that warehouse and Changbin has been providing you food ever since you don’t have a kitchen on that cell. 

“Move over.” Minho said as he pushed you lightly to the side. “You shouldn’t just eat the ramen everyday. You have to eat healthy foods to avoid damaging your stomach.” He says as he walks around the kitchen to grab a few ingredients. You watched him with curiosity as he started slicing up some ingredients that he found in the fridge. 

“So the doctor asked you to take a lot of what I've been eating huh?” You concluded as you stayed on one corner. You saw him paused from cutting and suddenly turned and pointed the knife at your direction. 

“Look, I don’t want to do this either and as much as I don’t like you. I don’t want Chan to be lonely.” He glares and when he didn’t receive any reply from you, he continued what he’s doing. You raised a brow. 

_ That human is lonely?  _

You didn’t get what he meant but you didn’t pry further. It wasn’t your business to begin with. You watched him as he added the ingredients he cut on the ramen and the seasonings. You know that the cat noticed the serving seems to be too much for just one person but didn’t say anything about it. 

The two of you ate peacefully, occasionally checking on Chan’s sleeping figure on the couch. Minho is still frowning but it wasn’t much disdain as before. He keeps glancing at Chan's form, wanting to say something but he keeps hesitating. “If you are thinking of placing the human back on his bed, you can do so.”

He looks up to see you keeping your eyes on the bowl. “I was planning on doing that earlier but you arrive.” 

“I see.” You saw him glance at Chan. “Chan is a good person. I didn’t like him at first because he reminds me of our previous owner but he showed that he is far from violent. He’s a real softie.” Minho smiles lightly.

You looked up to see the small smile of adoration on his lips. “You’ve grown fond of him?” 

“It was hard not to, I guess.” Minho shrugs, “Chan is very approachable and thoughtful of us, even if we’re not of the same race.” 

You hummed at the praise he gave to the human. Even if the cat didn’t praise him, Chan has been showing those things to you. You can still sense the fear and uncomfortableness in him, but he doesn’t really voice it. You honestly thought he would snap at you for doing it since it was intentional. You wanted to see how long he would be able to endure it since it really ticks the jerks at the warehouse when you do it. They would usually electrocute you using the collar on your neck. (Although you have injured them when you have the chance.) 

He is similar to Changbin, a patient and kind human, who doesn’t belittle you whenever he looks at your direction. You guessed that there are still a few kind-hearted people in this world. 

“Don’t tell him that I praised him.” You scoffed when he glared at your direction, attempting to threaten you. 

“You just gave me a reason to tell him.” You jested that made him scowl. 

————————

“Good, your fever went down.” You said as you removed your hand on his head. Chan is still sleeping soundly, this time in his own bed. He looks more comfortable in his bed than the couch. Minho left a few hours ago, reminding you to take care of Chan until the male’s fever goes down. The female doctor hasn’t visited yet but the cat mentioned that she is busy at the moment and promised to visit tomorrow morning. 

You stared at the male’s peaceful form in the bed. You don’t exactly know why you would care about this man. You don’t normally stick your nose in other people’s business. Even if another human or hybrid is wounded in front of you, about to die, you wouldn’t care. Yet when it comes to this man, there’s a voice at the back of your head that’s saying, you have to care. 

You snapped out of your thoughts when the bed shifted, hearing a small groan from the male. You stared and soon met his tired eyes. A smile appears on his lips, eyes closed, “Thank you, Lola.” He murmurs as he falls into a deep sleep again.

Your eyes darken, looking away from the man as you felt a small spark of confusion in your head. It has been so long since you heard that name, not even in the years when you were inside the warehouse. You didn’t even tell Changbin and Seungmin your real name. You glanced at the male sleeping on the bed. 

_ How come that this man knows your name? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it took a while but here it is! We finally get to see you talk xD   
> Thank you so much for reading this fic. I am honestly surprise that a lot of people are reading the series. I can't thank you enough for the support and the feedbacks I've received from you guys. 
> 
> Sadly this fic is also coming to an end. Unlike the first part, there is a deeper history on the character and we get to see some of the feline siblings' brief history. You'll know more of them (i think) on the next part of the series. 
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope I'll see you guys at the end of Indifferent! <3 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ve edited the first part of the story! Please watch out for the next one soon after my finals week <3


End file.
